Harry Potter
Harry James Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived and main character of the story Dodging Prison & Stealing Witches. He was addressed by a prophecy to defeat the Dark Lord Lord Voldermort, but due to interference courtesy of Albus Dumbledore everyone believed instead his twin brother John Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore did not want Harry to fulfill that prophecy and further miscalculations on Dumbledore's part let the Wizarding World fell into the hands of the resurrected Lord Voldemort. To save the world and to get rid off Voldemort's Horcruxes, Fate and Death interfered within the mortal world to change history to Harry's as well as their interest.__TOC__ = Biography = First time line Albus Dumbledore was the first to arrive at the Potter twins location after Harry banished Lord Voldemort. Albus was aware of a prophecy which would result of the demise of Lord Voldemort and was scared of the wording. It prophesied someone to be the equal of the Dark Lord and Albus was hellbent to not let anyone become as strong as the darkest villain in recent Magical Britain history. With a concealing charm on Harry's lightning bolt scar, Albus declared John to be the vanquisher of the Dark Lord and manipulated the twin's parents to let Harry live exclusively with the Dursley family. He argued Harry being part of a devastating prophecy and thus be better to grow up in the muggle world without his parents or any knowledge about magic. Not only that, he managed to persuade them to never even contact Harry during his whole life. Harry had an upbringing with beatings, starvation and was living in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys saw that Harry had bursts of accidental magic, but despite tries to contact the Potter family and inform them of his still working magic, they never got any answers. Around his eleventh birthday Harry got visited by Hagrid and reluctantly introduced by him to the Wizarding World. Harry acquired his 11" long, made of holly and phoenix feather core wand by Ollivander and later on in Hogwarts, Harry got sorted into the Slytherin house. There he was ostracized by everyone. The Slytherins didn't trust him because he was a Potter family member, which was notoriously aligned to the Light. The rest of the school, even the teachers, didn't trust him on principal being a Slytherin student under the Potter name. At the Basilisk fiasco during second year, Harry was framed by Dumbledore and John into Azkaban, where he most likely died. Second time line Similar to the first time line Harry had the same upbringing, but John Potter time traveled from the the first time line and changed the second time line significantly. With his extra knowledge and power, John accelerated important events. As in the first time line, Lucius Malfoy let the Diary loose in Hogwarts, but the Diary also drained on Ginny's core way faster because of John's time travel power spike. It was mentioned during the third time line, that Lucius was supposed to plant the diary way sooner than in canon, which could have also been a reason why Ginny's core was drained earlier. Ginny's body was overtaken earlier due to that and in the end killed, most likely by Dumbledore, and Harry got again framed and sent to Azkaban. There he learned about his Horcrux scar connection and managed to siphon Lord Voldemort's knowledge. With the extra information he discovered that he actually was the real Boy-Who-Lived and learned about Dumbledore's interference with his life, as well as about the real prophecy. With the help of the connection Harry saw everything Voldemort did and that John Potter died around sixth year. Dumbledore was killed somewhere prior to that due to undisclosed means. 10 years into his Azkaban imprisonment, Harry Potter was taken to the Department of Mysteries, where he was supposed to be sent through the Veil of Death as part of an expirement. Voldemort, knowing Harry being one of his Horcruxes, tried to interfere, but with a little pull by Fate and Death, Harry went through the Veil and landed in "the Limbo". Fate and Death explained to him that they wanted Lord Voldemort dead and the prophecy fulfilled. They mentioned that they gave John already a chance to fulfill it, because him doing it, was close enough for them to fulfill the prophecy, yet he still failed. Additionally they warned him to not let Ginny die during the Basilisk arc, thus making a new prophecy, and furthermore to not to rely on any future knowledge. As a boon Harry also gained the Lord Slytherin title, which was usually granted for defeating the last wielder of noble line. Harry technically didn't kill him, but by the powers of the deities the magic was bent to give Harry the title. The two immortals last informed him that John Potter would also time travel into the third time line, but with the memories from his first time line. Harry then got send back into his seven year old body, with a three year head start over his twin-brother.. Third time line - Pre-Hogwarts Wand and gold acquiring arc Back in his seven year old body, Harry apparated out of the Dursley household and began to find material to built himself a wand. By using wandless magic he pick-pocketed a lot of people to get money buy some of the suitable wand materials. He wanted one made of yew wood, the same wood Voldemort's wand was done of, and first checked an old yew tree. This one was already warded by Garrick Ollivander and alerted the wand maker immediately of Harry's presence. After a short cat and mouse chase Harry successfully escaped him and found another yew tree with the pregnant ghost Angelystor anchored to it, where he managed to obtained the much needed material. Next he went to somewhere near Tibet to buy Thestral hair from one of the Thestral herders. Ultimately he asked a squib wood carpenter to make him a wand, who he then, after completion, obliviated. Armed with his new 15 inch yew wand and Thestral core, Harry started to smuggle chemical substances which could be used for morphine, from Turkey to Great Britain to get fast money. In Britain he sold the drug to local drug dealers under the name of Lucius Malfoy. Now with more money to boot, he made contact to the desperate Leader of the Neutrals, Lord Greengrass, who was constantly losing support in his own faction. By showing him the Lord Slytherin as well as giving the promise to help solve his political problems, Harry, Greengrass and Queenie Greengrass met the next day. Political Gray faction arc There Harry uncovered that he was the Boy-Who-Lived and persuaded the Greengrass family to a more active approach as the Leader of the now renamed Gray. Since Harry did not want everyone to know he was Lord Slytherin, Lady Greengrass took proxy over the Slytherin Wizengamot seat. Furthermore Daphne Greengrass got betrothed to Harry. Following Harry tried to establish a friendship with Alexandra Black, daughter of Sirius Black, but he failed with that task. There was contact between Harry and Lord Slytherin with Alex, but Alex did not trust Harry to train her and Harry couldn't train her as Lord Slytherin all the time, thus leaving a potential ally untrained. They came only to a book exchange agreement. Before that Harry contacted Hermione Granger, let her in on the knowledge of the Magical Community and trained her in advanced Occlumency and wandless magic. Some months of magical training later he even introduced her parents into the Magical world as well, making them essentially stop doing their days to day dentist jobs and involving 100% of their time in the magical world. Following Hermione, he got contacted by Luna Lovegood and signed a betrothal consort contract with her, after her father caught him teaching her advanced magic. Names of books arc During a talk with the Goblin, it was explained to Harry that some higher being changed to way magic was registered, to make Harry Lord Slytherin. Before that the date of birth was important, but now the age of the soul, and thus some artifiacts like the book of names at Hogwarts, who registered the names of all students, showed Harry as Lord Slytherin as well. To change the name in the book of names, Harry at one point managed to steal the Invisibility Cloak out of the Potter manor with the help of an imperioused monkey. He knew that the cloak was immune to some detection spells and would be perfect to be at Hogwarts and not being seen by Dumbledore there. He further tried to unsuccessfully set up a fidelius location near Hogwarts and realized, that with his title he was actually tied into the Hogwarts ward and could move freely in and out, without alerting the headmaster. He then went to Hogwarts to change his name in the books of students from Harry Slytherin to Harry Potter, but Dumbledore still found him by passive magic sensing. Harry managed to escape, but it resulted in Dumbledore creating harder tasks to protect the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore realized that Lord Slytherin was keyed into the Howgarts wards and that he himself could never know if Lord Slytherin were in the castle or not. Ginny Weasley arc One of the girls Harry manipulated was Ginny Weasley by forcing her learn about his past, her death during the Basilisk-arc and giving her the option to change the future with him. She readily agreed to and by changing her interest away from John Potter, John got really suspicious of her once he was back from time line one. Before they were boyfriend and girlfriend and now she did hate him due to unknown reasons. He started to become suspicious of her, found out she had a very expensive gift from someone and involved mind healers as well as adults to check on what was wrong with her. Harry had only to intervene once during the whole Ginny healing session, because Ginny's parents wanted to use veritaserum on her and he gave her anti veritsaerum drops to prevent the disclosure of any important information. While delivering the drops and artifact, he got accosted by Bill and Charlie Weasley, forcing him to go into in his first magical break down. He managed to escape in the end, but he didn't know where the meltdown came from. Who knows what about Harry pre-Hogwarts conclusion Year one at Hogwarts Slytherin's house pariah arc During the train ride Harry manipulated Lisa Turpin into not joining the Dark compartment and that way Harry used her place instead, introducing himself as John's forgotten twin brother. Later on he removed the compulsions over Lisa and went to confront his brother in the Light section of the train. He claimed in front of every friend of John that their parents abandoned him. John instead got surprised that Harry was looking so healthy, reigniting his suspicions of Harry manipulating Ginny, causing John to start an impromptu duel which got stopped by a prefect. At the introduction speech of Severus Snape at the beginning of the school year in the Slytherin common room he told every student to ignore Harry because his family being Light and thus not at the right place in the rather Dark Slytherin place. Harry, who was dressed in common muggleborn robes, also himself didn't make a good impression in front of the pureblood leaders as well. He instead used that time being ignored to do a lot of stuff in the background. Part of the work he spent on looking for ways to get the Philisopher's stone through the Secrets Chamber's pipe network and adding knowledge from the Hogwarts library he knew Voldemort didn't look at back then. In the library he got accosted by the Weasley Twins Fred and George who somehow also could join the restricted section as him. He needed to know how they knew, bribed them and then they showed him the Marauder's map. He thought about how Peter Pettigrew never talked about it, else the Dark Lord whould have used it for sure. The twins also said that they knew that Harry is the Harry that was working with Ginny somehow, but were willing to stay quite. In later talks Harry signed a working contract with the twins where he would sponsor them and they would use around 4,000 hours of work over the next 5 Hogwarts years. While trying to go through the pipe network with Daphne and Hermione, Harry realized that Daphne had a Hogwarts house elf stalking her. After an interrogation with veritaserum Harry found out, that the headmaster used a very dangerous Chimaera to guard one of the rooms securing the stone. Later on exploring the pipes the trio found out more information about the the different securities used. Harry used the Halloween fest to make his endeavor towards the stone, but Quirrelmort was first and even utilized the Basilisk. When Harry tried to get to the stone after all defences were disabled, he suddenly forgot that it even existed. It turned out Albus used a proximity based fidelius, the nearer the more you forget about the stone. He tasked Daphne to look for ways to dismantle the charm in any way and she soon found out, that there used to be old Divination, which was more powerful than the newer one, but completely erased. When moving from class to class some Slytherin's tried to accost Harry and prank/harm him a bit. Harry managed to evade all of them, until he was fed up and announced he would take part in the Slytherin duelling tryouts and even went as far as saying he'd beat all duelling members. At the night of the Duelling tryouts he first witnessed Hermione duelling Theodore Nott and winning, before getting himself a round with Hermione. Once she was defeated, he went one by one after every older duelling member and destroyed them thoroughly. First all Duelling members left the circuit and Harry changed into his very expensive pureblood robes and went into the Slytherin common room where everyone was waiting for him. He conjured silently a warm chair and simply set on it, pretending to read something. Over the evening every known group approached Harry and invited him to join them and just talk. At night Daphne and Hermione met with Harry and were very happy how they managed to manipulate everyone to worship Harry one. They talked a bit about Harry's two wands and Harry realized, that Angelystor must have known the old Divination, since she became a ghost prior to the Divination purges. Getting the stone arc Who knows what about Harry year one conclusion By now everyone knows now that Harry is strong and somehow connected to Lord Slytherin. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:The Gray